Family Guy Meets FullMetal Alchemist II
by GaaraandMe4ever
Summary: Continuation of the 1st one. I will rewrite in nonscripted form. in this one, Ed and Al are having dinner at the Griffins, Death comes and Ed and Al have to go to school. It's not done yet but I'll do my best! The first one is in the Family Guy sec.ENJOY!


**Family Guy Meets Fullmetal Alchemist 2**

_Continued_

_(Last time where we left off, Ed walked out of the Drunkn Clam and went back to Peters' house to go check on his little brother Al, helping Peters' wife Lois, cooking dinner) _

"What is that wonderful smell?" Says Ed as he walks in.

"Oh hi Ed," says Lois. "Al was just helping me cook dinner. He's a wonderful cook."

"Oh really?"

"And why is it that so hard to believe?" Al asked.

"Here, try some." Lois suggested. She handed Ed a spoonful of the stew. Ed ate it and was amazed. "This is really good." He said as he chewed. "You really are a good cook!"

"Thank you brother." Al said. Just then, Peter charges into the room. "I'll be the judge of that!" He took a bite and starts choking, and then Death bursts in. "Finally it's time for you to die Peter Griffin!" Death exclaimed. "Does anybody knock in this neighborhood?" Ed asked. Peter spits the food out and it got on Death's cloak. Peter laughed his idiotic laugh. "Gotcha!" "Dammit" cursed Death. "I'll be back." He said in disgust. He teleported out and Peter does his idiotic laugh again and said, "I got him." And laughs again. All of a sudden Death burst down the door. "I'm sorry, but the food was so good, I had to come back." He said. "Well then, take a seat." Says Lois. Death takes a seat and Lois puts a plate in front of him, filled with dumplings. "This is good. I must know, who's the chef?" Asked Death. Lois points to Al. "Al is." "IMPOSSIBLE!" Exclaimed Death. "Why does everyone think it's impossible for me to cook?!" Al exclaimed. "Because," explains Ed between bites, "it's unusual for a guy in a suit of armor to cook such a wonderful dish!" He gulped and holds up his bowl. "More please!" "Sorry Ed," Apologizes Lois. "But the rest is for the kids." "Yes the ugly one and the fat boy." Says Stewie. "On second thought, why don't you give Ed Chris's dinner so he won't blow up like a ballon." Lois called Meg and Chris downstairs and they came down and sat at the table. Meg is still mad at and and Chris is well…Chris. They sat down and Lois put the plate of dumplings in front of them. "Oh boy!" Exclaims Chris, and started to gobble down. "Ugh I can't watch anymore." Stewie says. "So Meg, I called the school today and starting tomorrow Ed will be attending your school." Lois announces. "What?!" Meg exclaims. "How could you mom! You shouldn't do that without tell me first!" "Now don't raise your voice at me young lady!" Lois exclaims. "Now go to your room!"

"Fine!" Meg looks at Ed and glares at him. "Just don't embarrass and or talk to me!" And heads out the kitchen. A moment later she came back. Still angry she said, "And I'm taking the stew with me too!" She picks up the bowl and stalks out of the kitchen and runs up the stairs. Everyone just continues eating.

Meanwhile there are 3 people. Two are leaning against a wall while the other one is eating. "Gluttony, please chew with your mouth closed." Says the woman with long brownish black hair and wearing a dress with a tattoo on her chest. "It's disgusting." "Sorry Lust." Gluttony replies while licking his lips. "They were just so delicious." "Well it looks like they were here." Says the other one with long greenish blackish hair and a shirt that stops at the chest and shorts. "We must be getting close! Heh, they're finished once we catch up to them!" "Too bad they couldn't live a while longer. Oh well. Coming to the store wasn't a waste of time after all. Come Gluttony, Envy, we're leaving this dump." Said Lust. "Can I eat them when we're done with them?" Asked Gluttony. "There won't be nothing left once I'm through with them." Says Envy. "But there will be a lot of blood, so you can lick that instead ok?" He said with a smirk. Gluttony smiled and replied. "Yes!" "Now remember, we can't hurt Al, he's a special treat. With that philosopher stone, we can finally become humans. It'll be one night not to forget." Lust reminded them. They left the store and the guns were the only things left.

That morning. "So are you ready for school Al?" Asked Ed. "Yeah," Al replied. But I'm kinda scared, I mean, what if I'm made fun of?"

"Don't worry, I'll be there to make sure your not. Ok?" Al nods, "Yeah sure." Meg and Chris came down. Meg was still a mad. "Let's go!" And they all left the house. "It'll be alright Al." Ed said.


End file.
